Routine
by moonhowlerTash
Summary: ONESHOT Kagome has been going to bed the same way for 3 years and Inuyasha is confused as to why. Just one of the many things that he doesn’t know about her. InuKag.


-1**Routine**

Inuyasha sighed heavily watching the girl below him with mild curiosity. Ok so it was more than mild. He had known her for about 3 years now and he still couldn't figure out some of the things she did.

Like for example the things she did every single night, since the day they had met and he had hated her.

No matter where they were or what was going on, every night it was the same thing.

He sat up in a tree watching as Kagome got ready for bed. First taking out her sleeping bag and laying it down then pulling off her top shirt so she could sleep in a "tank top" he was pretty sure that's what she called it. This was his favorite part, he admitted to himself with a bit of a blush.

The way her breast bounced lightly when she pulled her shirt off and how much more skin it showed than her school uniform.

He couldn't believe he thought about her like that. He couldn't even remember when he had started to think like this. But if he thought about it a bit more he would have to say it was probably the second day that he knew her. That day he had been spying on her in the stream.

He shook his head quickly almost missing his second favorite part. After Kagome got everything ready she would always hum to herself as she got Shippo ready to go to bed with her.

_Lucky brat. _he thought to himself with a small growl. It was too bad the small kit was already asleep next to Kilala.

The way she always cared for the brat always stirred up unwanted feelings in his gut. Images of a pregnant Kagome and scampering paws always seemed to pass through his mind as he watched with awed eyes as she did everything without even thinking about it.

She was so used to doing all of these things that one night he had followed her home to notice she did the same things in her time. Well almost. She didn't have Shippo to worry about or a sleeping bag. But she would always start to get her sleeping bag out anyway.

Shippo was a big part of her sleeping routine. He always slept with her in the same position every night. Kagome always insisted that she slept with the kid but maybe it was for a different reason. She would always keep him pressed to her chest.

Using her arm as his pillow and having her nose right in his hair. Inuyasha's only reasoning for this was because she had to have something familiar close by at all times to keep her reassured maybe.

On the few occasions he had seen her asleep at her house she had her cat, Buyo in Shippo's position but nonetheless the same way.

Inuyasha focused his eyes again to notice she was now pacing at the bottom of his tree nervously twiddling her thumbs and chewing her bottom lip every few seconds.

He had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, it was too damn cute. He remained silent as she looked up at where he was.

He knew she couldn't see him but she knew he was there. She opened her mouth then closed it and went back to her sleeping bag and laid down in it. Inuyasha cocked his head at her and watched as she tossed and turned trying to get to sleep.

_Must be because Shippo isn't sleeping with her this time._

Inuyasha looked off to the side at the sleeping fox demon nestled up close to Kilala.

He couldn't keep the small fond smile that crept onto his face. Despite how mush the brat annoyed him some times, he was kinda like a son to him. A blush immediately spread across his face as he thought about what that would make Kagome.

His ears turned in the direction of Kagome once more as her breathing finally evened out.

But even though she was finally asleep, she continued to toss and turn grasping the air as if looking for something. He shook his head slightly.

"Stupid wench." He said fondly before jumping down from his "bed." The slap he heard off to his right made him jump quickly towards the sound. "It's not what you think-" the excuse died on his lips though as he looked at the still sleeping Sango and Miroku.

He smirked slightly knowing Miroku would be confused in the morning and continued on with his mission. He crouched down next to Kagome and studied her face. Her eyes were closed hard, and she looked as if she was having a bad dream. But Inuyasha knew she just felt alone. Like he felt before he met her.

Thinking over the consequences carefully in his head and knowing the worse was a sit or two, he took a deep breathe and gently picked Kagome, sleeping bag and all, up bridal style and jumped into the tree as quietly as he could. He watched Shippo start to sniff the air searching for Kagome's scent. Once the kit found it he went back to his peaceful slumber.

Inuyasha took a moment to think about all the times he had dreamed about this. Till now it had been nothing but fantasy.

His lips curved upward in a small smile, and for the first time in his entire life he felt the demon blood, that constantly flowed and boiled, calm down and settle. He felt absolute peace engulf his whole body till his ears were lowered and his eyes began to close.

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this much peace before, but maybe that was because he never had. There was just something about Kagome that settled down his entire being, seeming to put him in a trance. Taking a deep breathe of her scent he let it out slowly enjoying the sweet peace it brought along.

Before he knew it, he was out.

Kagome woke up at the weightless feeling surrounding her. She looked down and let out a small squeak.

She tried to move but the force of two strong arms held her still. She looked up and noticed the small triangular dog ear tilted towards her. She sighed slightly and couldn't help snuggling into the forest-y warmth of her hanyou.

_Her _hanyou. When had she started calling him that? She had never felt so comfortable and safe in her entire life. She traced the outside of one of his ears and listened to the small contented sound reverberating through his body.

She tried, she really did. But she could not stop the small giggle that escaped her mouth. Both ears turned in her direction and she put her hand over her mouth quickly to ensure the sleeping hanyou remained that way.

Inuyasha's arms tightened a bit more but in more of a hug than a vise grip. She looked down at the others just to be sure they were there. She pressed her ear to Inuyasha's chest to listen to the tick of Inuyasha's heart.

Sighing quietly she snuggled closer into him enjoying the simple feeling of Inuyasha.

For as long as she could remember, since the very beginning when she first pulled the arrow from Inuyasha's chest, whenever she went to bed she absolutely had to have something to hold onto.

It was a sort of need, a want that she sometimes wished would just go away. But she knew it wouldn't though. This place was so unbelievable sometimes, that she was scared it would just disappear.

She had to have something real to keep her connected to this world that all seemed like a dream. Every morning she was scared she was going to wake up and Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo would be gone…

But most of all she was terrified she would wake up without Inuyasha. The thought itself gave her a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and made her chest tighten and hurt.

He had become so important to her over these last few years and she couldn't count how many times he had saved her from demons, evil witches, and an undead priestess.

He was such a huge part of her life that she couldn't imagine if he just left or was taken away from her. She shuddered slightly and Inuyasha pulled her closer. She yawned a bit before looking up at the full moon.

_Screw my old routine._ she thought silently.

She prayed that tomorrow night she would be in this exact position. "This is much better." She whispered to no one in particular.

"Definitely." She smiled up at Inuyasha as he cracked his eyes open to look at her. "So much better." He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead. His face was bright red as he pulled her closer to him so she wouldn't see it.

Silence surrounded them and Inuyasha sighed when he heard Kagome's breathe even out. Why had he done that? Shrugging his shoulders he yawned and slowly drifted back to sleep. He'd think about it tomorrow.

The end. Sorry if it was kinda short but hey at least I actually finished one of my stories. So tell me what you think. Good, Bad?

_-Tash _


End file.
